The Great Uzumaki
by godofwar06
Summary: Naruto finds himself in a strange place after his fight with sasuke. now he must find his way home. crossover with avatar, bleach, and one piece.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Legend of the Great Uzumaki

**Chapter : 1 **

* * *

(A/N) sorry about the other story but it just was not going anywhere so it took some time but i came up with a lot of stories one of them is this one the others are original i wont go into details with them so this story is a major crossover with 3 other anime not including naruto (see summery) so on to the story.

**Bold: demon/ higher spirit / summon / jutsu.**

_thoughts / flashback._

_(place)_

* * *

_(Vally of the end) _

He could do nothing but think think about how it had come to this. how he had to kill his best friend and how everyone would react. this was his first true kill and he was taking it quite hard.

_"sasuke... sasuke what have i done?"_

then his attention went to another subject how would sakura react would she hate him? how would shikamaru and negi react to him screwing up the mission. he couldn't face anyone again not after what he did until he herd the all to familiar voice of kyuubi.

**"Wow you've really done it this time haven't you naruto ha ha ha your fuck now aren't you idiot"**

"shut up i just need to think."

**"Think about what. they wont accept you naruto they never wanted you to begin with and you think you can walk back in there after you killed the last chance for to save the sharingan. face it... your dead to them they font want you listen to me and i can help you i can get you far away so you can have time to think about what your going to do."**

"and why should I listen to you? you've never done anything to help me unless it benefited you why should i listen now."

**"because i can hear them they are coming. and if you dont do anything they will kill you. you cant get away from them on foot i can get you to a safe place all you have to do is listen."**

normally naruto wouldn't listen to the kyuubi but he was at wits end all he could do was listen to the kyuubi.

"so what do i do how do i get away."

**" Ha so you are going to realize the help i can give you. well naruto all you have to do is use a sort of summoning on yourself. but its backwards its how the bujju can get back and forth from this world and the next.****"**

"wha... i have no time for this don't you realize the trouble were in what do i have to do."

**"Just go into that clearing and i will tell you what to do."**

so he walked over to the first clearing he saw and kyuubi explained further about what he had to do.

**"clear your mind of this plain and think about where you want to go."**

"Ummm..oook now what"

**"now cut both of your wrists and your ankles."**

"What I'm not doing that are you crazy,"

**"then you can die its not my problem. but this is how its done."**

"ok."

he proceeded to cut both his wrists and his ankles. and blood started to flow."

**"Now naruto before you faint do a summoning on your chest."**

"uhhhhh...right **Kuchiyose no jutsu**."

and then naruto was engulfed in light and all he herd before he fainted was **"HA HA HA FOOL." **and he ascended into darkness.

_(??)_

He awoke slowly leaning against the tree. he sat there recalling what had happened and what he was going to do when he realized something. He couldn't feel kyuubi's presence like it wasn't there anymore.

_"kyuubi... HEY KYUUBI"_

He shouted in his mind. but to his surprise it wasn't there. at first he thought the kyuubi was just sleeping but he never felt like this he could always feel kyuubi but now it was as if it had disappeared. and then he remembered what he heard before he fainted could kyuubi really have deceivedhim. he started to feel like an idiot.

"how could I fall for that AHHHHHH im such a baka." he said standing up "Wher am I."

He got a good look at his surroundings. he was by a big lake that broke off into a river on the other side. surrounded by forest he looked down the river and he could see a town submerged in water.

"i better help them out."

as he approached the town a few men in strange uniforms stoped him.

"Halt State your name and Business in this region."

"yah my names naruto i thought i would help out this town."

"they don't need your help everyone is safe and are beginning to rebuild their homes on their own. now get."

"Fine but could you at least tell me where i am."

"your in a recently conquered part of the earth kingdom. now GO HOME."

the two guards walked off leaving a completely stunned naruto to ponder his thoughts.

"where the hell am i. what is this earth kingdom?"

naruto deciding to head into the woods to set up a camp. where he would ponder his situation. it had been several hours sense he had run into the soldiers and he was still confused. he was so deep in thought he didn't even noticed 3 people walking right up to him.

"hello there" said one of them

"be careful smellerbee he might be firenation"said the apparent leader.

"are you firenation" said the leader.

at first naruto would have said yes for him belonging to the land of fire but this guy said it with such hatred and anger in his voice naruto decided to play it safe.

"nope uhhhh.. i belong to the earth kingdom." naruto said lying through his teeth.

"ohhh ok then sorry for accusing you but you know we have to be careful in times like these. by the way my names Jet and thes are my commrads Smellerbee, and Longshot."

"helo my names naruto."

naruto decided to take control of the situation and get some information.

"take a load off and sit by the fire. yall must be tired."

they gladly set down and started conversing over random and all in all naruto was having a good time.

"so naruto where do you come from." asked smellerbee

_"uhhhh i gotta think of sumthin." _"well i don't really know where it is exactly i lived up in the mountains until the firenation found it and i have been traveling ever since." said naruto hoping his story didn't sound fishy.

"so you to know the scorn of the firenation." said jet

"yes we all have our stories dealing with the firenation." said smellerbee.

naruto finally remembered what was bugging him "hey do you know what happened to that village submerged in water. and how did it get that way."

"ohh well.." and that was all smellerbee could get out before jet covered her mouth.

"you see we met with these three travelers who decided on a plan to get rid of the firenation in that town. they decided to blow up the damb to flud them out."

"what who could do something like that. man id like to meet those bastards and kick their ass's."

jet deciding to get off the subject said "so naruto you know how to fight."

"off course i know how to fight you are looking at the number one most unexpected ninja." he said boastfully and perpously leaving out a few parts.

it was then jet had come up with a good plan "hey naruto if you don't have anywhere to go why don't you travel with us we could really use your help eradicating the fire nation."

naruto thought about it and had come to the conclusion that he would fallow them and see where it led him "ok Jet you got a deal but you have to tell me everything you know about the war, i don't really know much about it except were against the fire nation."

jet smiled "sure i can live with that."

naruto felt a lot better inside and with his new found plan he could figure out where hi was. "I think im going to bed looks like well have a big day tomorrow."

"I guess your right naruto." said jet with a yawn.

* * *

as naruto was lying on the ground he couldn't help but think of konoha and what they thought happened to him would they call him a traitor for leaving his thought wondered to kyuubi and how he was deceived and then it hit him _"maybe they will except me back i mean the kyuubies gone maybe they would except me back again or at least I could talk it over with tsunade baa-chan and he could get back into his village." _and with those final thoughts naruto went to sleep awaiting for the tiresome next day.

* * *

_(unkown forest)_

Naruto awoke with a fright to find that everyone was already awake "hey guys morning already its not bright out."

"well thats because its 6:00 in the morning" said jet

"What, Why the hell are we awake cant we go back to sleep."

jet seemed a little anoyed "well it was you who wanted to go to sleep Early now lets get a move on."

Naruto was more than a little pissed "fine let me get my clothees."

an hour later and they where moving having nothing better to do naruto started pasturing for some answers "soo how long has this war bin going on."

jet and smellerbee seemed sorta shocked "you really dont know."

"well i haven't really been out of my home region so the war is still new news to me." naruto said thinking how close he almost cut it.

"well its been around for almost 100 years everyone knows that" said jet

naruto was know in deep thought has there been a war that he didn't know about, he didn't think so he must have been far away from his home, or who knows where. all naruto could think about was what he was going to say next without arousing suspicion when jet spoke "so naruto where was your home."

naruto was worried he would seem suspicious if he said the wrong place. "well its a little ways from here just a little ways south.

" Ahh.. your a earth kingdom native" said jet

naruto felt relieved that it went that smoothly so he let his mind wonder "so jet what ever happened to those three travelers that blew up that dam."

jet got a little tense when naruto said that. "well.. they escaped you see one of them was a water bender and she froze me up against a tree, and they ran away on a flying bison and headed north but her two companions were stronger than her one of them could water bend also."

"wow that sucks" said naruto not really knowing what a water bender was. but deciding to let it go."are you going after them."

"ohhh...well not really they didn't mean any harm they just wanted to get rid of the fire nation." said jet

"that's not really an excuse for what they did i mean they would of harmed innocent people didn't they realise that."

"i guess not" said jet looking really depressed.

"well ill kick their ass later so don'tworry about it." it only made it worse. naruto deciding to get off the subject. "where are we going exactly."

smellerbee answered where going a little up north to a fortune tellers place i know about she will help us to see what we should do next." naruto really didn't believe in fortune telling but what good would it do to complain.

* * *

they decided to make camp a couple of hours later and naruto retired early knowing he would be up at 6 again. and it went on like that for a couple of days. naruto awkwardly getting to know his surroundings he learned things like the names of the four nations and how the air benders where extinct. but it all kept getting him nowhere he just got more confused ass he got more information. until they finally reached their destination.

"wow this place looks fancy." said naruto looking at the palece like atmospher. "that must be where the fortune teller is."

"yah that's where she is." said smellerbee.

"hey how do you know this fortune teller is she related to you." said naruto

"no said smellerbee I know her frome when the firenation burnt down my home she told me what to and in the end i ended up with jet, shes really good at fortunes."

naruto was starting to get interested maybe she could tell him how to get home or at least point him in the right direction he would try and meet her. after being formerly greeted to the tellers assistant naruto was put with jet and longshot to wait in the waiting room.

"hey jet do you really believe in this fortuneteller i mean you don't seem like the kinda guy to raly on that." said naruto board out of his mind.

"well naruto you smarter than you look."

"hey whats that suppose to mean."

"nothing but i do have a plan if this doesn't work I'm going to go undercover in the firenation and see what i can do there.

naruto was surprised "that's vary risky would you really go so far to hurt them."

"well there's nothing else for me to do its not like the avatar will be any help."

"who's the avatar." said naruto knowing he said the wrong thing as jet and longshot gave him a very weird look."

"every body knows ho the avatar is even if you live in the mountains you would know..." he was cut off as smellerbee and the fortuneteller came in she looked at jet and then she looked at naruto she stopped right in front of him.

"do you mind if i see you for a muinet." she said to naruto who looked surprised.

"why me what did I do."

"nothing except i sense a great fortune in you usually its something that person needs to know."

naruto felt lucky he would get out of that awkward silence with jet. "how much."

"this ones free." naruto smiled as she led him out of the room leaving jet with smellerbee and longshot.

"listen guys there's somthing wrong with that naruto guy, he doesn't seem right i mean everyone knows who the avatar is, I think hes with the fire nation." smellerbee gave him an awkward look.

"jet what are you talking about so he doesn't know who the avatar is that doesn't matter." longshot just sat there.

"i know but what would he have to hide from a bunch of strangers." jet was strting to get mad,

"you need to calm down he isn't fire nation we've been traveling for a couple of days."

_"well see."_

the fortuneteller led naruto through the palace until they got into a dark room with a big fireplace in the middle of it. the fortuneteller sat down by the fire and told naruto to sit directly across from her. after that she pulled out a tray of bones and she told naruto to pick one. he pick the big one in the middle. she then told him to through it of the fire he tossed it on the fire. nothing happened. "its not burning." said the fortuneteller.

"is that bad."

"no but it could, or it could mean something really good."

they sat there for what seemed like forever and nothing happened but the longer it was on the fire the more amazed the fortuneteller looked naruto was getting excited when all of a sudden it burst into a white flame. "this is amazing." said the fortuneteller. "you will have a good fut..." her words were cut off when the flames suddenly turned black and got extremely big the look on the fortuneteller face was pure horror.

"whats going on."

she just sat there looking at the fire that was about to engulf the place. and all of a sudden the fire went out leaving a scared fortuneteller and a shocked naruto. they sat in an awkward silence when naruto said "so whats my fortune."

she looked at him with a mixture of emotions but mainly pity and fear she told him his fortune " you are a very lucky man to have meet me when you did now i can warn you.

"warn me of what ."

"you need to leave here and head a little ways south you need to meet the avatar and learn the bending arts its the only way you will survive."

"survive what?" naruto didn't know what she was saying

" I don't know but its something bad and if you don't find the avatar soon you will..."

"i will what tell me."

"you will die it will come and kill you." she got up and ran to the back of the room she opend a hidden door "guick go and find the avatar its coming."

naruto didn't get to say anything else before she pushed him out of the doe and locked it. "what the fuck was that about." naruto was really confused who was this avatar and why did he need his help. _"if somethings after me i don't want to harm jet or smellerbee maybe i should go south_." and without a second thought naruto ran south through the trees to find the avatar.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

(a/n) well I hope you like it i have really thought this story through. look for the next chapter to be longer. Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Legend of the Great Uzumaki

**Chapter : 2 me the avatar and the blue spirit**

* * *

(A/N) I got some cool reviews so I'm starting on this chapter a little earlier this chapter.

**Bold: demon/ higher spirit / summon / jutsu.**

_thoughts / flashback._

_(place)_

* * *

(some random forest)

naruto had been traveling for many days now and he was tired. he just wanted to rest. and he got his salvation when he was told of a doctor that lived in the mountains and he was told she would take him in. "man I can't wait to get out of this forest and into a bed." said naruto making his way up the mountain. _"what is that." _it was a huge flying monster with horns it looked like a bull. _"i must be seeing things bulls cant fly." _naruto made his way up the rest of the mountain until he finally reached the top.

"whos there." said the old lady

"my names narutoi was hoping i could find a place to stay."

"of coures you cant."

"what! why not."

"because there simply isn't enough room hear with me my cat and you." narutolooked around and the place was almost as big as the huuga compound.

"are you crazy look at all the room you've got hear and you cant even spare a bed for the night."

"ohhh for the night i thought you wanted to live with me and my cat."

_"she really is crazy."_

"well are you coming."

naruto wasn't to sure of this she obviously didn't have all her marbles. but a bed was a bed. "so where will I sleep."

"right in here" she said shoving him into a room and locking him in.

"What the hell are you doing unlock this door."

"and have you steal my pet cat i think not." she said smugly as she walked away.

narutoturned around and saw a bed and leaped for joy as he had not sleeped in a bed for weeks. "ahh this is more like." but just as naruto was about to fall into the endless wonders of sleep four arrows went straight through the wall naruto immediately woke up. "what the hell who's shooting arrows at me ill kick your ass you bastard."

**Kage bushin no jutsu **

he created three clones who proceeded to break down the rest of the wall him and his three clones jumped out andsaw a boy about his age maybe a little younger covered in arrow shaped tattoos. "hey whats your problem shooting arrows at me you've got some nerve." the boy turned around

"that wasn't me there are four archers in the..." he was cut off ass two arrows headed for him and two for naruto. the boy was pined against a tree and naruto deflected them with his kuni.

_"could these be the guys the fortuneteller was warning me about, i should really help this guy." _and naruto sent two of his clones into the forest and his other to help the kid. naruto quickly pulled out the arrows from his clothing

"thanks i don't know who you are but thanks." said the boy gratefully.

"the names naruto and yours is."

"you can call me Aang"

"well Aang nice to meet you." said narutonot noticing the enemy behind him.

"naruto look out." narutoturned around and was hit in the forehead protector by andarrow. he was sent to the ground in a dizzy daze. and when he got up the archers where running away with Aang "ohh shit I have to save him."

* * *

(firenation ship)

there sat a defeated prince who had lost all hope in ever returning home. his uncle was going to capture the avatar and he would never go home. as he sat in grief he looked over at the wall and saw his antique swords and a dirty little thought crept into his mind. he would sabatoge his uncles plans he grabed the swords anddug in a trunk until he found a blue mask he sliped on the mask and straped the swords on his back and walked out the door.

"and where are you going at this time of night." said a familer voice

"imgoing to reclaim my honor, and there is nothing you can do to stop me uncle." said the prince zuko

"be carfull."

the prince just walked away into the forest to find the avatar.

* * *

(firenation base)

naruto was currently positioned outside the firenation base waiting for a chance to get in _"maybe i should get a disguise then i could just walk in and take him. its full proof."_naruto thought confedently as he chose his target to transform into

**Bushin no Jutsu.**

naruto looked just like any firenation soldier. and when noody was looking ran up the wall and jumped to the other side. _"now where would they hod prisoners. i would think in some kind of basement." _so naruto checked every basement and he still didnt find anything _"where would they keep the avatar."_he noticed a few guards gathered around a table doing sake shots _"maybe i could get some information on Aang."_he quietly walked over to the table they where siting at and joind there conversation,

"yah i couldent believe it either." said one soldier.

"believe what." said naruto

"you mean you dont know, they've captured the avatar. Admiral zhao (if that's how you spell it) is interrogating him as we speak."

naruto was immediately interested_"hmmm i guess i have to help aang and the avatar. i will go for the avatar first then aang_." "do you guys happen to know where they keep new prisoners do you."

"yah they are all kept in the cells in the basements why do you want to know."

"ohh no reason i just wanted to make sure you know I'm new hear andi need to findmy way around." naruto said already making this excuse before hand." naruto then quickly made his escape to the other end of the hall _"damn aangisn't in the basement where could he be, maybe i should findthe avatar first then he can help me find aang." _naruto thought.

forgetting to ask the soldiers where Admiral zhaowas narutowandered around for a bit that was until he saw a man in a blue mask jump the fence. _"who is that guy he shour looks creepy with that mask maybe i should ask him for directions." _"hey you."

the man turned around and immediately drew his swords, naruto instinctively went for his kuni and threw it while he ad the advanteg in range. the man blocked it with one of his swords ran up too naruto and stopped. naruto on the the offensive went to strike but the guy spoke "stop."

"what."

the man spoke again "I know you aren't firenation they don't use those weired knives are you a spy."

narutolooked shocked "I'm no spy I'm hear to find the avatar andmy friend."

"and why do you want to find the avatar." said the man

"well...why do you." said naruto not wanting to go into why he wanted the avatar.

"well I'm hear to avenge my honor." he said more but naruto didn't pay any attention to it something about troubles with daddy and what not. "maybe you could help me i don't know this place and have no idea where the avatar is, so what do you say."

naruto wasn't willing to make a deal with this guy maybe it was his creepy mask but he couldn't trust himbut maybe it was the only way to find the avatar. "sure ill help you but all i know is that the avatar is with some guy named Admiralzhao."

"i was afraid of that, I know where he is so follow me." and naruto willingly complied. but as they turned the corner naruto saw the same guys that were drinking sake.

"there he is i knew there weren't any new recruits coming for three days they are trying to get the avatar."

naruto ran forward creating three clones one going into combat the other charging up his rasengan.

* * *

(zhau personal cell)

Aang awoke slowly not remembering what had happend. he was surprized to find himself chaind to a wall "what.. where am I."

"your in my prison you stupid boy." said a man with his hair tied back and munten chops down the side of his face.

"and who are you." said aang with anger in his voice.

"my name is zhao and i will be your caretaker until the my brother decides what to do with you."

"you arnt going to kill me." said aang surprised.

"unfortunately we cant, for if we do." he walked over and grabbed aang by the chin. "you would eventually come back in the watertribe. so we will keep you alive for now."

"you know i will get out of this, you cant hold me hear for long." said aang

"and how do you know."said zhaoturning his back on aang."

zhaodidn't even notice until he was right behind him "because my chains where loose." aang air blasted him into a wall. zhaofell to the ground unconscious. he ran out and took care of the other guards.

* * *

_(firenation grounds)_

naruto took care of the guards and more where coming until they herd the announcement. the avatar has escaped all personal are to capture the avatar alive. no one is to leave the grounds until the avatar id captured.

naruto was relieved "well it looks like those drunk idiots didn't alert anyone else. they aren't after us anymore."

"are you always this carefree we still have to get the avatar and get out of here plus we have to find him when everyone in this place is after him." said the weired mask guy

"you need to lighten up well find him for sure." said naruto

they started walking in the same direction as a couple of guards. "so." said the masked guy "you never answered my question, why do you want the avatar."

"well...you see its kinda strange but a fortuneteller freaked out on me and said that i had to find the avatar or i would surly die, she said i also needed to learn the bending arts whatever that is."

"you can bend?" said the masked guy

"i don't know it all happened a couple of days ago."said naruto

"what element are you."

"i have no idea, i cant even say i know what bending is."

"and how do you knot know what bending is its everywhere 1 out of every 4 people can be a bender." said the masked guy surprised.

"well in fact i have no idea where i am, a couple of weeks ago something happened to me and now there is bending, avatars, and a war i know nothing about." naruto didn't know if it was the fact that he was in a bushin or what but he felt safe telling his tale he had kept it to himself for so long it was sorta eating away at him.

"you dont know about the war, where did you come from."

"i came from the hidden village of Konoha, its in the land of fire but we haven't been in a war for years."

naruto was about to say more but just as he was about to say somthing he saw Aang flying above him trying to make it over the gate "AANG." yelled narutobut when he turned around all he saw where soldiers. "Shit im still in bushin." before naruto could take his bushin off aang was shot down by the four archers from before. "damn come on we have to save him."

the masked guy was confused "you know the avatar i thought you never meet him."

"what are you..." it finally hit naruto Aang was the avatar. "well that makes things much easier." said narutowith a smile "now we just have to find the avatar."

they took off in aangs direction.

* * *

_(fire nation storehouse)_

Aang wasn't having a good day first the archers, then that general guy, and now he was stuck inside a storehouse waiting for his inevitable capture. The arrow had struck him on his side it was hard for him to walk there was no way he could escape now. he must have been crazy to because he could have swore he heard that guy naruto's voice.

_"what am i going to do katara and sokka are still sick i have to help them."_thought aang

* * *

_(two hours later later)_

naruto andthe masked guy where getting a little annoyed. they couldn't find the avatar anywhere nobody could it was as if he had disappeared.

"maybe he got away." said naruto

"that couldn't be he was hit by that arrow he wouldn't be able to get away." said the masked guy.

"well. maybe he didnt get hit and got away." said naruto

"nope i saw it he was hit in his side he wouldn't be able to get away." said the masked guy

"well maybe that Admiralguy cought him and isnt telling anyone."

"no he would want to show everyone how he caught the avatar we would know."

"well maybe hes just hiding soo they wouldn't catch him." naruto said smugly.

"umm i already know this I.. um thought you did to."

"Shut Up!"

"don't yell at me because your stupid."

"AHHH WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" yelled naruto.

* * *

_(firenation storehouse)_

aang heard a scream and he didn't know where but he had heard that voice before _"I have to check ths out." and aang poked his head out the door." _he saw a weired guy in a mask and a firenation soldier. he tried to get his head back into the storehouse but it was too late the man in the blue mask had saw him.

* * *

_(back with naruto)_

"hey there he is." said the masked guy.

"what where." said narutoturning around on the spot

"he's in that storehouse." naruto immediately ran up to it andopened the door the secondhe did he was hit with a gust of wind so strong it knocked him back into the wall then aang jumped out putting his staff in front of naruto's face his side was bleading profusely.

"Aang what are you doing why did you attack me." said naruto shocked

"what the hell are you talking about your firenation." said aang

"no its me naruto I'm just in disguise."

"what why did you come here." said aang

"umm to save you off course, ohh andi just found out you where the avatar to which is good. because i need to talk to you." said narutogong on about how great it was to find aang.

"that's good naruto but who is that guy?" said aang

"well thats... umm you know he never told me who the hell are you?" said naruto

the masked guy just stayed quiet no matter how much naruto yelled at him.

"he was talking before, hey is something wrong are you sick." said naruto

aang just sighed until a unwanted guest showed up "well what do we have here, the avatar, a traitor, and a swordsman." they all turned and saw Admiral zhao with the four archers redying there bows.

"why don't you all just come with me quietly so we dont have a mess."

"you must be a complete idiot there is no way i would ever surrender I'm not going down without a fight." said naruto smugly. naruto then pulled out a kuni from his sleeve and threw it at zhao. he blocked it with his wrist guard and backed up leting the archers get in front of him.

"you are the stupid one boy, these archers can beat anyone."

"well just see." said naruto putting his hands into a familiar hand sign

**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**

naruto created five clones the archers then let lose a flurry of arrows. four clones immediately disappeared and through the smoke jumped one of naruto's clones and the masked warrior naruto knocked out one by punching him in the stomach. the warrior sliced the other archers bow in half simultaneously kicking him into the wall. zhao escaped with the two other archers. but his placed was filled quickly by more soldiers.

"ohh shit run." yelled aang

they all ran naruto supporting aang "where the hell did that guy come from."

"that was Admiral zhao he has some weired obsession with me." said aang

"that guy must be really creepy." said naruto dodging fire blast's

"well how do we get out of here? they will catch us sonner or later." said aang

the masked guy just waved to his right as if signaling them to follow. but when they turned the corner they saw that every single soldier in the place was blocking the triple door gate that could only be open from lever at the top of each one.

"what the hell, how are we suppose to sneak past that." said naruto

"cant you make more clones." said aang

"ohh ya i can make more no problem." said naruto proudly

**Tiju Kage Bushin no Jutsu.**

with that naruto created one hundred clones that looked like him, aang, and the masked guy. that proceeded to attack the crowd. but soon after narutocollapsed on the ground panting.

"who naruto are you ok." said aang

"...yah... im ok.. just tired." said naruto gasping.

"I thought you said you could do it no problem."

"I usually can, but that time i just couldn't." naruto mind flickered to Kyuubi and maybe that had something to do with this.

"what are we going to do your clones cant hold them off forever." said aang

naruto ate a soldier pill and seemed to be better. it will be best if we just ran through the excitement. they wouldn't notice." with that they started running for the gate. naruto's clones had made it to the controls and got the first gate open. the real ones snuck past andstarted to make there way up the second gate the masked guy was the first to make it up and proceded to beat all the guards off the edge by the time naruto got there the gate was being open.

"what the hell why did i even come up here." said naruto

the masked guy just shrugged his shoulders and jumped off. naruto did the same following the masked guy onto the next gate.

* * *

_(with admial zhao)_

zhao just smirked _"how stupid dose he think i am." I know they are the ones opening to gates." _"yes just shot them down and right as the third gate opened the archer let lose his arrow it hit the masked guy. right in the heart. but to zhao's surprised it just poofed out of existence andright behind the clone came the real forms of naruto, aang, and the masked guy. running into the forest but just as they made it to the forest. narutoturned around nd yelled

"AND DO YOU THINK IM THAT STUPID, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING." said naruto smugly

zhao was pissed "shoot him, SHOOT HIM NOW."

the archer let go and before naruto could notice the arrow was almost on contact. but right before it hit the masked guy jumped in front of him. the arrow hit him in the mask breaking it and knocking him unconscious. naruto caught himbefore he fell to the ground. and he could now see his face. it was battle worn with a burn mark on his left eye.

"Naruto come on." said aang

and with that naruto ran out into the woods.

_(swamp)_

aang was digging in the mud. "why are you doing that." said naruto sitting on some tree stump.

"my friends are sick and that lady told me to put these frogs in their mouths."

"why would you listen to that crazy lady and what are we going to do with firenation prince right here." said naruto pointing at an unconscious zuko ling on the ground. aang had told him all he knew of zuko and naruto told aang abot his adventures with the fortuneteller. and found out that aang knew about jet.

"well we should stay here till he wakes up." and if exactly on Que zuko woke up looking at naruto without the bushin on and aang. and immediately through a fire blast at aang. him and naruto disappeared into the forest, leaving the prince.

* * *

_(aangs campground.)_

it was morning already and katara and sokka were still lying down on appa still sick out of their minds. aang walked up.

"hey aang how did it go, you where gone for a while." said sokka

"it went alright here suck on this." said aang putting a frog in sooka and kataras mouth's

"so aang did you make any friends." said sokka

"well..."

"what the hell is that, it looks like a giant bull."

**End Chapter : 2**

* * *

(A/U) well i got this chapter out kinda early. and it was kinda fun to wright, i think youll see a lot more off this very soon

COMMENT and REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Great Uzumaki**

**Chapter 3. The Name Uzumaki**

* * *

(A/N) i got some cool reviews so i starting a little earlier

**Bold: demon/ higher spirit / summon / jutsu.**

_thoughts / flashback._

_(place)_

* * *

_(Aangs campground morning)_

naruto had finally found the avatar and was now traveling with aang, katara, and sokka. but they all didn't except him right away thou . he could tell that sokka was keeping a close eye on him. but he didn't care he was on a fast track to getting home. all he has to do now is learn the bending arts and everything would fall into place.

"good mornin aang." said naruto in a cheerfully mood.

"good morning naruto."

"good morning katara-chan" said naruto

"ohh you can just call me katara." she said waving hi off.

"well good morning sokka."

"yah...sure." said sokka very gloomy.

"soo naruto where did you say you came from again." said sokka getting in his face.

"ohh well its very far away, my village is called Konoha."

"I've never heard of this village before.

"well it is called hidden leaf." said naruto

"yah or it could mean firenation." said sokka

"sokka shut up." said katara. "naruto just don't listen to him hes an idiot."

"sure thing katara-chan."

they picked up camp and headed north on the big giant bull named appa. they were heading north. strait for the fortunetellers place. naruto wanted to speak to her again now that he had found the avatar.

"wow were really high up ain't we." said naruto

"yah and thanks to the firenation, they are all extinct, how dose that make you feel." said sokka looling at naruto in a strange way.

"it makes me mad at the firenation." said naruto putting his fists in the air.

"yah i bet it dose." said sokka.

"sokka really you need to lay off naruto he saved my life when i was trapped in that prison." said aang

"yah but you even said he was traveling with that zuko guy. what if they are friends or something."

"no i meet him in there, i didn't even see his face until we got outta there." sokka didn't say anything after that, but he still stared at naruto.

"so naruto here ran up with jet." said aang making conversation.

"and whats that creep up to." said katara.

"hes a bit off, but he's a good guy." said naruto.

"What after he was going to hurt all thous people." said katara

"what are you talking about."

"he blew up a damn trying to get rid of the firenation. he would have killed everyone."

"what he didn't do that, he said some waterbenders did it." said naruto in defense.

"What, that ass blamed it all on me." yelled katara

"wait so he was talking about you." said naruto "he was an ass."

"see he has been with all our enemy's he is too suspicious." said sokka

"look when we get to the fortunetellers she will tell you who i am, she's the one that told me where to find you guys."

"and when will me get there." said sokka.

"well at the speed we've been travelling i believe we will get there around lunch time today."

"yah well if we dont get there then i will officially kick you out of this group."

"sokka, shut up."

"soo naruto what exactly did the fortuneteller tell you." said aang

"well she told me that i needed to go south till i found you then ahe said something about learning how to bend from the avatar."

"Really," said katara "see sokka if he can learn water bending then he cant be firenation."

sokka was still a skeptic and he kept questioning naruto every turn of the way there. it wasn't till they finally got there that they could get sokka to shut up. they landed appa a little ways from the tiny town. and went the rest on foot.

"soo the fortuneteller is real." said sokka

"yep i told ya so." said naruto

"that doesn't mean your off the hook yet naruto." said sokka

naruto wasn't sure how the fortuneteller would react to him coming back, because she practical kicked him out last time. he would deal with it later. but he really wanted to know what was after him. again he thought of kyuubi and what had become of him was it kyuubi coming to take revenge. naruto's thoughts where cut short as they neared the little town. and it was bustling with excitement. they where told the fortuneteller would read out a important fortune for the town. naruto couldn't help but turn around and smile at sokka. who just turned away and ignored him.

"so naruto where is the fortuneteller."

"shes in that big shrine right over there." said naruto

they made there way up to the shrine and where seated in the same room that naruto waited in last time. "the fortuneteller will be with you shortly." said a young girl with really weird hair.

and if exactly on Que she ran in slamming the door behind her pointing her finger in naruto's direction "you.." she said to naruto.

"wha..what." said naruto shocked

"why the hell did you come back here didn't i tell you to go south and find the avatar you stupid boy, if you don't find the avatar you know your going to die and it wont be around here, so get out." said the fortuneteller mad as hell.

"but i found the avatar see." he grabbed aang by the shoulder pointing rapidly at his air nomad marks.

"ohh.. ok then all is good, then i will take you and the avatar first." she said waving to naruto

naruto and aang got up and started walking with her to her chamber where she could explain the things that have been going on. when they made it she told them to sit down next to each other. she grabbed the bones again but this time aang grabed the bone and tossed it into the fire. it practicaly exploded on contact. "what dose it mean." said aang

"it means you have a big destiny and that this idiot right next to you will be a big part of it, you two should travel together for the time being." said the fortuneteller to naruto and aang.

"so why am I here"said naruto

"your here because I'm going to give you a bigger reading and it might help you figure out what you need to do." said the fortuneteller.

"how dose it go?" said naruto a bit skeptical

"young avatar you may leave i will be alone with this one for about 15 minuets." she said to them

aang looked at her and then he looked at naruto and then took his leave. the fortuneteller got up walking over to a big cabinet planted on the wall behind her. "soo naruto where did you come from." she said digging around the cabinet.

"well i come from umm konoha, but... i don't really know where it is right now." after he gave his explanation she gave a slight nod.

"i could sense that you weren't from around here." naruto then got up,

"so can you tell me how to get back." she then turned around holding a purple vile with some red substance.

"no, i just sensed that your not from around here." she said sitting back down.

"that's cruel." said naruto "what is that stuff you have."

"well this is a potion you will take, it enhances anyone psychic ability for about one to two minuets. and if your Lucky it will tell you everything you need to know." naruto was intrigued

"it really dose that,"

"well it could or it could tell you when your going to die, or maybe when you will get married, it could be anything in you future."

"is this really going to help," said naruto

"just drink it." said the fortuneteller giving him the vile. naruto having nothing better to do drank the potion. and they sat there for about a couple of seconds.

"is this stuff going to.." he passed out.

"and soo we wait." said the fortuneteller sitting patiantly for naruto's retern.

* * *

_(Naruto's dreamscape)_

naruto was standing in a pitch black room he couldn't see anything but when light started coming in slowly. naruto could catch the figure of a few people and his vision broadened. naruto could see that he was outdoors in a vary weired forest the trees where painted with stripes and they all had numbers he was apparently the first one, he got a closer look at the people surrounding him. he saw aang katara and two others that he never met before one wore a straw hat, a vest and shots. the other wore a t shirt green pants and had a bandana over his head he also carried three swords. _"what in the hell is going on i thought i was with that fortuneteller."_

everyone around him got into battle ready positions as a man walked up in front of them, he was very tall wore a white tuxedo with a purple undershirt. then naruto heard a voice behind him. he turned around and saw himself, a bit older but he saw himself. he said "Hey who the hell are you."

the man with the three swords replied "thats Aokiji hes really powerfull he's a Vice-Admiral that uses the hie hie no mi."

the older naruto then spoke "i don't care I'm gonna kick his ass." the older naruto jumped into the air then that admiral guy shot a bunch of ice at the older naruto, who countered with a kick on fire. that was all naruto saw before he was pulled out of his trance and into the fortunetellers den.

_(fortunetellers place)_

naruto awoke slowly like he had been in a deep sleep. "how long was i out." she looked at him strangely

"only for a minuet, i told you it wouldn't last long. anyways did you find anything important." she said

"well i saw aang and katara with me then i saw two other people i apparently knew." said naruto "then i saw myself and i got into a fight with someone who used something called an ice fruit."

"well if it tells you anything it means you should fallow he avatar for the time being." she said

"i guess your right. ohh and about last time you said something was after me what did you mean."

"I myself am not to sure about that but it was a dark force like something i had never felt before."

_"could it be kyuubi, what even happened to kyuubi."_

"ohh and when I came here, uhh i lost something do you know where it is."

the fortuneteller looked at him and then said "i believe it is where you left it." naruto just shrugged it off and waved her goodbye to go meet up with the avatar. when he did get back they looked like they had gotten into an argument but sokka just sat there defeated.

"listen naruto sokka has something to say to you." said katara nudging sokka.

"umm naruto sorry for accusing you of being firenation." said sokka

"don't worry about it i would have suspected to if i was in your shoes." said naruto "so whats the plan are we staying here tonight."

"yep we get to sleep in real beds tonight." said aang

they walked out of the fortuneteller's place and started to go through the town. they passed many stores having a good time, until they came across a store that sold a bunch of difrent clothing.

"hey naruto don't you think you should get some different cloths, yours have a bunch off scratches and burn marks." said katara."

"what and get rid of my awesome jacket, no way." said naruto in a defense stance.

"ohh come on that jacket doesn't even look that good, come on ill help you pick out some new ones. katara said dragging naruto with her inside the store. having nothing better to do aang and sokka walked the town. the town folk were all in a buzz over some reading the teller would fo later in the afternoon.

"why dose everyone believe in fortunetelling its all a scam." said sokka in a hump.

"well she did tell naruto where to find us." said aang sokka still looked vary distant.

"what will she be predicting anyway." said sokka.

"something about the volcano, i think." sokka got an evil gleam in his eye.

"lets go up there and see for ourselves." aang was up for it.

* * *

_(clothing store)_

naruto wasn't in the most happiest of moods, "why so I have to change my clothes i like them the way they are."

"no you don't." said katara

"what the hell are you talking about of course i like them." she didn't answer him "hello, Ahhhhhh are you even listening to me."

"did you say something." was her reply.

"I didn't say anything." he said backing up slowly. she whirled around shooting water at him freezing it and then pulling him back. "ok Ill stay."

"you better now try these on." she said handing him a pile of clothing.

after many different sets of clothes naruto was ready to give up. "listen katara i don't like any of these clothes, and they arnt good for fighting."

"well if you want to look good you8 have to make some sacrifices." she said handing him another set of clothes.

a man walked up apparently owning the store. "can I help you."

"get me outta here." said naruto begging at his feet.

"whats the trouble." he said with a little concern for the groveling naruto.

"he needs some different clothes," said katara pointing at naruto's old torn clothes.

"well what are you looking for." said the man.

"well he wants some for combat something flexible." said katara.

"we dont have anything like that out here, you know nobody here fights." said the man

"well do you have anything of the nature." said naruto

"I do have a few, wait here." he said

the man came back a few minets later holding one outfit "this is all i have."

"well naruto why don't you go try it on." said katara

"fine but I wont like it." he walked in the changing room. he came out in a slump he was waring a red jacket that went a little ways past his waste, under it he wore his plain t-shirt with a red spiral on the front. along with the jacket it came with loose fitting black pants. but he still wore his ninja sandals.

"soo how dose it look," said naruto looking embarrassed

"its ok, but i still like this one better." she said throwing more clothes at him

"will you ever be happy." said naruto

* * *

_(Volcano top)_

aang and sokka had been climbing it for quite some time before they had reached the top and what they found wasn't good the volcano was really close to erupting.

"what are we going to do." said aang

"we are going to go back and warn everyone." said sokka staring into the volcano. "aang you can glide down there cant you you go ahead of me and warn everyone."

"you better hurry down to it looks like it will explode any second now." said aang taking off the ground.

sokka stayed there for a quick second and then for the first time looked up and saw something a bit strange. there was a big dark cloud hovering over the ground it was far away but it was coming there way. _"I have no time for this i have to help everyone." _and with that last thought sokka began his ling decent from the volcano.

* * *

_(middle of town)_

Naruto had finally got katara to decide of his new outfit but he still liked his old one. now they were just searching for aang and sokka who had disappeared. when aang flew in from the volcano.

"hey guys listen the volcano's going to erupt." said aang ignoring the fact that naruto got new clothes.

"ohh that's terrible." said katara

"AND THE VOLCANO WILL NOT HARM THE TOWN THIS YEAR." they heard the fortuneteller say from the stand

" no it will erupt." yelled aang.

"what are you talking about she just said it wouldent erupt. are you going against her prediction." said one ove the townfolk.

"no but i was just up there and its almost over the edge." said aang in defense

"look she has helped us time and again, who do you expect us to believe her or you." said another person.

"you need to listen to him hes the avatar." said naruto

the fortuneteller just shut her book and walked back into her palace. "what the hell are we suppose to do now if it erupts this town will surely die." sad katara

"we just need to convense them otherwise." said naruto "were is sokka he could help us?"

"he went with me up the mountain, he told me to come warn everyone." said aang.

"he better get here soon." said katara

"what can we do till then." said naruto.

"well we could try to reroute the lava to go somewhere else." said aang

"i think that would take to long. we would need the whole town to help." said naruto

"what was that book she was carrying around with her." said naruto

"could she have made her predictions from that book." said katara

"I don't know but it wouldn't hurt to try." said naruto

"I could get you that book." some strange girl walked up

"wait your her assistant, why would you help us." said naruto, she just looked at aang. naruto decided to shrug it off "so you can get it for us then."

"yah its not like she keeps it locked up or anything."

"good now aang we need to get sokka down from that volcano. It wont be good if it erupts with him on it." said naruto

"yah I'm on it," and with that aang took back off towards the volcano.

the girl went back into the palace leaving naruto and katara to ponder their next move. "what are we going to do if it dose erupt." said katara

"hahahaha It would never erupt as long as im here." said naruto pounding his chest.

"you're so stupid." said katara, they sat in waiting for the next few muinetsthengirlcame back with the book

"what are all these pictures." said naruto

"they are pictures of clouds and the one for doom is." she started flipping through the pages "this one." she pointed to a picture of a skull

"well how do we help people with this." said naruto

they turned to the volcano and saw aang coming down with sokka faling holding on to the glider. after a crash landing sokka got up and went over to them.

"is this the book." said sokka

"yah and this is the reading that should have shown." said naruto "but i don't know what we could do with it."

"aang, katara you two need to go into the air and form the cloud to the right shape i will stay down here telling you what to do." after a quick blow on their whistle appa came in katara and aang jumped on and took off for the nearest cloud.

"what do i do." said naruto.

"you better start clearing off some pathways now I'm afraid if we wont have enough time."

"Im on it." said naruto taking off into the woods.

naruto was alone now in the woods in front of the volcano that was going to explode. _"hmm how do i clear a pathway, maybe a rasengan. no that wouldn't work, I guess I have to stick to the basics."_

**Tiju Kage Bushin no Jutsu.**

this time he created fifty clones, and even then he still felt a little tired , he sent his clones to work on digging a trench leading around the town "come on sokka you better get some more people soon."

* * *

_(town)_

they were almost done with the cloud just a little more detail and it would look like the picture. "katara aang I think that's good come back down." after their decent sokka told the girl to get the fortuneteller.

"are we to late." said aang

"I don't know but i sent naruto into the woods t go dig before us." said sokka.

"that was a good idea, but do you think he would get much done by himself." said katara

"I don't think we need to worry." said aang

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." they all heard and turned towards the palace and saw the fortuneteller in shock. she started screaming things at people.

"you two go on ahead I will stay here to get everyone organized, naruto needs the help." said sokka

"yah, be carful" said katara

naruto's clones weren't doing such a bad job of digging a trench, but he still needed help when katara and aang showed up he felt relieved.

"what the hell how are there so many of you." said katara

"its my thing." said naruto grinning.

"the towns people are on there way." said aang

"good, now im gong to go, secure around the volcano just in case anyone is around it."

and with that naruto took off jumping from tree to tree. he had already made it about halfway around the volacano. when he stopped. he had a cold sensation run throughout his spine. he turned to the air and saw it getting dark fast._ "is that because of the volcano."_but it wasent it was a single dark cloud. and just as it was halfway over naruto it stopped. "what is this feeling." naruto didnt feel safe he felt as if something was after him, and then he heard it

**"I know your there."**

naruto jumped down from the tree but when he landed he didn't see anyone. "why don't you show yourself, unless your afraid of me."

**"I feel a strange precence around you, what is you name." **

"tell me yours and i will tell you mine." said naruto

**"I am not graced enogh to have a name, my lord hasent given me one,"**

"then why do you want to know my name."

**"because you arnt from around here, and anyone that can break through to another world must hold some power."**

"Another world?"

**"Yes another world, you are the one that wekend his defenses, what is your name."**

"show yourself and maybe i will."

the creature said nothing, naruto was scared out of his mind, and then it showd itsself, it was truly not human it was a compleatly dark figure it wore a cloth over its head with strange symbols a hole for a mothe and one hole for his right eye.

**"now boy what is your name."**

"What are you."

**"I SAID TELL ME YOUR NAME." **it was getting pissed, and naruto could tell it was ready to attack.

"my name is Naruto Uzumaki." even thou it looked nothing close to human naruto could tell it was surprised.

**"did, you say Uzumaki."**

"yes I did, so what."

**"I'm going to kill you." **the creature lunged at him, naruto immediately, created two clones one to defend the other to create a rasengan. the thing that was attacking him tore through the first clone and was charging on the second. **"do you think your silly justsu will have any affect on me." **naruto tore his rasengan into it's face but it gave no scream as its face got rearranged. the attack sent it back.

"looks like my jutsu aren't that useless after all."

**"you just have no idea what I am."**the thing got up. its face healing before naruto's eyes. **"like i said your jutsu have no effect on me." **naruto was amazed nobody had ever taken a rasengan like that and got up the only thing left to do was run for backup. but narutos attempts were futile as the creature appeared in front of him at every turn.

"what do you want from me." said naruto

**"to eradicate anyone under the name uzumaki." **naruto having nothing left started throwing kuni at it. but they would just pass right through it. the thing reared its claws ready to take narutos life. the creature backed up reight before he was about to strike.

"leave this boy alone." said a new voice naruto reared his head to find a woman with long straight red hair had appered.

**"and who are you." **the woman gave a glance to naruto her face was that of any woman he had ever meet. she dissapered reappearing behind the monster. naruto could see her index finger going through the monster.

**"you bitch, i will." **the monster couldn't finish his sentence as he turned around and was hit in the forehead with her other index finger.

**"you cant kill me." **

"that's not my intention, now leave this place before it becomes my intention." the monster knew when he was beat

**"this brat couldn't be an Uzumaki anyway." **he disappeared along with the dark cloud.

the woman just stood there looking at naruto. "what was that thing." said naruto

"something that hasn't been seen in a long time." said the woman turning to leave

"wait, why did you save me." said naruto her only reply was

"you have lost an important power, when you regain it come seek me." she disappeared.

naruto got up confused as hell, he apparently was in a different world. and some strange creature didn't like his name. "Where In the hell am I."

* * *

**End Of Chapter : 2**

(A/N) soo i have finished another chapter way earlier than expected. ummm that's about it

**Next Chapter : Volcano's and Bending**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE GREAT UZUMAKI**

**Chapter 4. Volcano's and Bending.**

* * *

(A/N) I'm have been looking for a beta reader but I am just going to release this chapter anyway

**Bold: demon/ higher spirit / summon / jutsu.**

_thoughts / flashback._

_(place)_

* * *

(A/N) hey everyone. sorry about the grammatical errors but i have found a beta reader.

* * *

_(Volcano's base)_

Naruto had made a breakthrough with his quest. He now knew where he was... sorta, but all he needed to do now was to fix that jutsu he used to get there_. "Ha, now i just have to learn bending. Cant be that hard." _In all the excitement naruto lost all thought about the volcano. It was getting dark out and naruto realised the volcano was about to explode_. _He took off to find the avatar.

* * *

_(fortunetellers town)_

Everyone was in a frenzy trying to get ready for the explosion. Aang and Katara were standing before it while Sooka got the rest of the people out of the trench they had dug. "What happened to naruto." Said Katara.

"He went around the mountain just incase someone was around it." Aang told her.

"I think its deep enough are all the people safe." Said Sokka running up to Katara and Aang.

"everyone accounted for except naruto." Said Aang.

"He better hurry it will blow any second." Said Sokka with worry.

"HEY DON'T LEAVE ME HERE." Said Naruto running up to the deep trench. With a violent burst the volcano exploded sending moltin rock and magma into the sky.

"Naruto hurry get across." said sokka tying a rope to his boomerang and then throwing it across the trench.

Naruto looked at him stupidly and jumped across. "Where there any people around the volcano."

"Ohh yah about that there was some kind of creature that attacked me." naruto said retelling his tale.

"There is no time for this, what if this trench isn't deep enough." Said Sokka.

"ohh you worry to much it will be fine." Said Naruto

"No i worry the perfect amount and i still don't think it will hold." Said Sokka.

they all just stood there as the lava flowed ever closer. "Wow it is still coming out, what if it doesn't hold." Said Naruto.

"Maybe we should get out of here just encase it dose overflow." Said Katara.

"Well cant you guys do some kind of bending to stop the lava." Said Naruto

"It doesn't work like that. we cant stop a volcano." Said Katara.

"Cant we do anything." said Naruto

"Well there is the avatar state." said Aang

"And that is..."

"Its a state the avatar goes into when in danger hes used it before but he cant control it." said Katara

"Well that helps us a lot dosent it, so your just going to stand infront of it and hope this works." said Naruto

"Yep thats pretty much it." Said Sokka.

The lava started to fill up the trench and it wasn't showing any sign of stooping. "What in the hell is making the volcano this bad." said naruto as the villagers ran in terror. But Naruto, Katara, Aang, and Sokka stood in front of it.

"This is getting ridicules im gonna go check this out." said Naruto

"What, no thats way to dangerous." said katara.

"Then what are we supose to do I think I can fix it if I go up there."

"Well then I guess I'm going with you." said Sokka.

"You cant be serious." said katara.

* * *

_(strange world royal chambers)_

Here sat a single man in utter darkness. waiting on his slave to return. the door swung open bringing in a light wascompletely artificial. "My lord sorry for disturbing you." said the slave knelling on the ground he wore a plain black cloth draped over himself.

**"Its fine, now what knews has b****een brought from the outside."**Sid the Mysterious Lord.

"Well nothing big the scout said he saw humans but they didn't run from him or anything." Said the servant

**"The stupid little humans have forgotten me."**Said the lord with a humorous tone.

"Well master there is one thing the scout told me to tell you." Said the servant

**"Ad what might that be." **

"Well he didn't say if it was urgent but he only said one word." the servant paused in fear of what would happen

**"What was the word."**

"Ummm..he said to tell you uzumaki and he wouldn't say anything after that." the lord gave the servant a quick look before closing his eyes slowly.

* * *

_(Volcano's top)_

NarutoandSokkahadmadethere way up to the top of the volcano and it was still full to the brim. "So what is your plan to stop the volcano." said Sokka

"well you see that lake over there. I thought we could blow it into the lake." said Naruto

"and how are we going to do that." said sokka

"well I have these things." said naruto pulling out some talismans that had weired symbols on them.

"What are thous." said sokka.

"why they are explosive notes you just set one down somewhere and boom a big explosion, I have just enough to blow up that side of the Volcano."

Sokka looked quite impressed "wow Naruto and here i thought you where just a plain old idiot."

"you learn something new everyday sokka" Said naruto "now help me place these in the right spots."

they started placing notes all over the loose gravel and a few to the side for good mesure. "I think that will be good enough now what do we do." said Sokka.

"well we have to get far away before the lava comes down this side. we should make our way down to the bottom of this side and then set it off we will then run back to the other side and have a big whole celebration in my name for saving the town." said naruto

they started making there way down.

* * *

_(strange world royal chambers)_

A group of slaves had gathered in the lords chambers to clean up one of his messes. When a man walked in, He was whereing a suit of armor that was black with gold lining. "My Lord, The scout said he would only speak to you he refuses to talk to anyone else." said the man.

**"That Is fine Rentou. it will be ok I will pay him a visit." **Said the lord

Rentous eyes wondered to the slaves. "Did you really have to kill that slave now there all going to be terrified.

**"Are you questioning me Rentou, That's not like you."** said the lord getting up.

"Master please forgive me." Said Rentou getting on all fours.

**"It is OK Rentou you are forgiven, i will not need anyones company while I'm away." **

"Yes sir." with that he disappeared reappearing in front of a door that said infirmary. the lord walked in front of it he kept a hood over his face so commoners could notsee his face. the second he walked in everyone hit the floor bowing not even speaking to him. he calmly walked past everyone. coming up to another door. he opened it and walked in. there was only one person inside and he was on the floor bowing.

**"Get up there is no need for that." **said the lord

"Yes sir." said the scout that had attacked naruto.

**"What is it i here you have seen an uzumaki." **

"umm about that." said the scout. "I would like something before I tell you." the lord said nothing he just kept looking at the scout his eyes drilling into his heart

**"And what would you like." **said the lord in a pleasant tone.

"Well my lord I think it would be most befitting if you where to..." he paused. "To give me a name." he looked up at his lord and saw no emotion in his face.

**"You want a name." **

"yes more than anything in the world."

**"you may have a name after you give me the information."** said the lord with a big smile on his face.

the scout started to tell his tale of his encounter with naruto. he went into specific detail about everything. he desperately ended his story with excitement. "Now will you give me a name." he said with pure joy on his face. his lord simply walked to the door about to leave. without saying a word

"But what about my name."said the scout running up to his lord tugging on his cloak.

**"you want a name." **said the lord, and in the next second the scout was pinned up against the wall by his neck.

**"how dare you Try to bribe me you insignificant worm, I only give warriors of the highest caliber names, you aren't even good enough to be my servant. you will forever suffer for your disobedience." **those where his last words before crushing his neck with his bear hand.

* * *

_(Volcano's base)_

Naruto and Sokka had successfully made it down to the base of the volcano. "so naruto how do we start the bombs."

"Like this." Said Naruto pulling out one of his kuni putting a note on it and hurling it into the air.

"You cant possibly hit it from way down here." said Sokka

"There is no time to talk we need to move." said Naruto grabbing sokka by the arm and yanking him towards the side.A split second later the tags exploded.

"Hurry up." said Naruto. "Cant you run any faster."

"Shut up you should have given me a head start." said Sokka. the lava oozed down their side.

"Shit we aren't going to make it!" said naruto grabbing sokka and running up the tree. "ohhh shit ohhhh shit, What are we going to do now." The lava came to the trees base. and it started to catch on fire.

"I DON'T KNOW." Yelled Sokka "Its all your fault you know you could have done this right. but you are just an idiot."

"Hey who's more of an idiot the first idiot or the idiot that followed the first idiot." said naruto

"You are completely insane we are going to burn here and all you can do is blame me." the tree was halfway on fire and was slowly sinking into the ground.

naruto ran around the tree while sokka stood there thinking to himself. _"I've got it."_"Hey naruto I have an idea of how to get out of here."

"What Sokka you are serous, well what do we have to do." said naruto walking over to Sokka. and Sokka leaned in closer to naruto.

"It is very simple, you said you could bend right." said Sokka

"That's what the fortuneteller said." said Naruto back. "But I don't know the first thing about bending how is it suppose to help us."

"Well i was thinking, since you got us into this mess and the only way out is."

"And that is." said naruto. Sokka put his arm around naruto's shoulder, and pointed down towards their impending doom.

"we just have to hope you can do it." said Sokka

"And what is that..." it was too late Sokka pushed naruto over the edge. "WHAT THE HELL."

"all you have to do is bend." said Sokka waving to Naruto. Naruto looked down and looked into his mind on how to bend but nothing came up. naruto just closed his eyes and fell into a trance like state.

* * *

_(Fourtuneteller town next day)_

Naruto woke up slowly but he opened his eyes and the light flowed in. he could hear voices around him he slowly got his sight back. "I think hes waking up." naruto lifted his head and looked around Katara, Sokka, Aang, and the fourtuneteller where standing around his bed.

"What happened." said Naruto

"You saved the town with Sokkas help." said Katara. Naruto slowly turned to Sokka

"You bastard." said naruto jumping out of the bed going to strangle Sokka. "how could you just throw me over the edge like that."

"Hey it worked didnt it." said Sokka runing for his life. Naruto stooped

"It worked." said naruto stuned

"What worked." said Aang

"Ohh well I just gave naruto a boost on his bending training." said sokka.

"Like hell you did you ass you pushed me over and told me to do it." said Naruto

"What, Sokka how could you." said Katara

"Well I thought that since Aang did it once Naruto could do i to, and he did when i threw him in he just went wild. he did a bunch of crazy moves." Said Sokka pleading his case.

"I could bend but i never did it before." said Naruto

"What type of bending was it." said Aang

"well that's the thing. he was air bending." said sokka looking confused "he blew the lava dry and then started to fly without a glider and helped me out. Hey Aang I thought all the air benders where extinct."

"They are." said Aang giving naruto a weired look. "How can you air bend."

"Hey dont look at me I have no clue." said Naruto

"And naruto even if he is an air bender shouldn't have been able to do that." said Aang "That is something only the avatar can do." the fortuneteller decided to interrupted them at that point.

"I think he is something like you young avatar."

"What do you mean." said Aang.

"Well you as the avatar have a very different aura around you that other benders don't, but Uzumakihere has that same aura it is quite strange." explained the fortuneteller

"So dose that mean I can bend all the elements." said naruto

"I think you can, but I'm not certain." said the fortuneteller

"Wow that really cool I will be a master bender." proclaimed naruto.

"but shouldn't that be impossible." said Katara

"Well the world is a very mysterious place you know, many things happen that cant be explained be it from science or foutne." said the fortuneteller

"Well we will leave when naruto gets ready." said Sokka.

"I'm ready to go." said naruto "where are we off to."

"North to the northern water tribe to get training for you guys." said Sokka. and with that they where off heading north on Appa.

* * *

_(2 hours later)_

Naruto simply couldn't wait. He wanted to start his bending training. and he wouldn't stop asking questions about the different types. "Soo dose bending use Chakra?" said Naruto.

"Whats chakra?" said Katara

"Its the energy in the body or something like that its what I use to make jutsu." explained Naruto. "so it seems bending dosent need chakra." they sat in silence naruto staring off into the west when he spotted it a Huge lake. "Hey guys lets stop so you can show me some water bending."

"I don't know naruto we don't really have time to stop." said Sokka

"Hay you bastard you almost killed me so you owe me." said Naruto

"yah sokka and we need to give appa a break anyways." said Aang

after they landed they got into they got into the water. But as naruto took of his shirt he notice something. the Seal on his stomach was faded really faded some of it was actually gone.

"Whats wrong naruto don't you want to see how it works." said Katara. naruto decided not to tell them about it and hope they didn't notice the faded seal.

"I'll be right there." said naruto and he got into the water. Katara showed naruto what she had learned already. It was apparent that she was not taught properly

"Why dont you try it naruto." said Katara coaching him through it

"Like this." said Naruto flowing his arms up and down trying to pick up the water.

"yah like that but you only need to feel the water and you would do fine." said Katara explaining things to him.

naruto closed his eyes trying to feel the water he was doing it for a couple of muinets. "Hey naruto maybe you cant waterbend I mean its possible."

"No I can do it I know I can." said Naruto Countinuing with his exersize. but no matter what he did he couldent feel the water Katara and Aang had left to go make up camp and started a fire trying to make naruto stop and try later but naruto wouldent budge.

* * *

_(later that evening)_

naruto was still in the water by nightfall with his eyes closed trying to lift the water his hands had pruned and he might off cought a cold but he Kept on it. Katara and Aang had given up on him and went to bed leaving him there.

_"Why cant I do this."_Thought naruto continuously trying to lift the water. he knew he could do it he could feel it but it just wasent there.

"You just need to give that magic bending buisness up." Naruto turnd to see Sokka on a rock a few yards away.

"And why should I give up." said naruto.

"You just don't seem to have any talent with it, you have been out here for hours I would give up if I were you." retorted Sokka

"Well I am not you and you are not me. I never give up." said Naruto going back to his exercises.

"Look Im gust saying that you need to quit for tonight and try again tomorow."

"I would rather stay."

"Why." said Sokka

"Because I never give up That is my... never mind." said Naruto cutting his sentence off. they sat in an awkward silence when Sokka broke it

"What kind of place is this Konoha." said Sokka. naruto wondered if he should answer him they still didn't know he was from a different world. so without stooping his exercises he started to tell Sokka About his village and his times growing up there.

"Its a really big place konoha" said Naruto "a lot of good ninja to"

"What exactly do ninja do."

"They do lots of things like protect there own nations. my village gets jobs from other villages." Naruto Informed Sokka

"cant they help themselves." said Sokka

"Yes but they know Konoha has the best around."

"how do you rank in your village, Whats your status?" asked Sokka

"Well... thats not important." said naruto

"Did you have a lot of friends?"

naruto hadn't really thought about his friends much. But Sokka reminded naruto of his Friends how they must hate him how they must wish for him to die they all fought so hard to bring sasuke back and he just fucked up. Sakura naruto hated the thoght of what she would say to him when he returned. he ignored sokka going into his own mind lossing focus on his training his arms constantly going up and down. he looked back on the good times with his friends Sasuke himself Sakura and Kakashi.

"Ummm naruto." Said Sokka breaking up his good memories.

"What." sokka just pointed up to the sky naruto looked up and saw that he had started to lift all the water into the air,

"Your bending."

* * *

(A/N) well that took forever my computer was fucked up and I had to get a new one.

next chapter:

Dark King.


End file.
